Frankenstein 2000 Chapter 3- The Creature Unleashed!
by GLEN RUDE
Summary: Chadwick Von Frankenstein, the greatest genius who ever lived was successful in bringing the dead back to the land of the living! What was the cost though? Chadwick has nearly gone mad and is losing touch with reality. Plus, he finds that the creature is uncontrollable. Read on to see what happens when the creature decides he no longer wants to be trapped in a cell!


Frankenstein 2000 Chapter 3 The Creature Unleashed!

One month has passed since that night! The fateful night that the most unfathomable of horrendous events took place! The night when I, Chadwick Von Frankenstein brought a dead and lifeless creature, back to the land of the living! I had achieved my life's dream! I had managed to keep the creature a secret from the world at this point. The only one who had any knowledge of the creature's existence at all, was my faithful sla-(ahem!), assistant, Jimmigor. The creature was kept in the basement. He would be locked up part of the day, when I was away and Jimmigor was busy doing his forced labor. The other times, I would continue using my endless intellect to teach the creature valuable skills and knowledge. Even with the teaching ability of a masterful college professor….it was not easy going. The creature was a slow learner and could be very temperamental and stubborn. I would compare his mental capacities and emotional stability to that of a small child. His physical capabilities were a whole other story indeed. He had the strength of at least ten men; if EACH of those ten men were on steroids! Alas, I dare say the creature was as strong physically as I am intelligent mentally. I still held off on letting the world know about my astounding achievement. For surely the world would want proof of my accomplishment. The creature was still too…unrefined, shall we say to be put on public display. For example, one evening I had Jimmigor prepare a fancy four course meal for myself, Jimmigor, and the creature. I began explaining to the creature the proper rules and etiquette of proper dining.

(Flashback scene begins)

"Generally creature, you can follow utensil placement in order from the one farthest from the plate and work your way inward. Forks go on the left, with the salad fork first, and then the dinner fork beside the plate. On the right side of the plate, you will find the knife, appetizer or salad knife, spoon, soup spoon, and oyster fork. The knife blades should be positioned with the cutting sides closest to the plate. The fork and knife closest to the plate are for eating your main course.

The dessert fork or spoon in most cases will be placed parallel or diagonal to the edge of the table near the top of your plate. In some cases, it may be set on the empty dessert plate. Not all formal place settings will have all the flatware mentioned; you will only find it if you will need it for one of the courses. Do you understand creature?"

"Buh, Buh, Beh,Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." The creature growled.

"No, no my insolent comrade. We are not practicing letters anymore. I am teaching you the formal manners for dining!" Chadwick declared, while shaking his head disappointingly.

"Dinner is served master….and creature. Jimmigor make** s**oup, salad, appetizer, entree and dessert," Jimmigor stated proudly.

(Jimmigor set the food on the table and everything looked quite fancy and all of the table settings were placed with the utmost precision, just as Frankenstein had described.)

"Jimmigor, you have outdone yourself! I must say, everything truly looks delicious! Now creature, we are beginning with a delicious soup, pick up your spoon that is specifically for soup and….."

"SSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRPPPPPP!" "Burp!"

(The creature picked up the soup bowl and poured the soup down its mouth drinking it one swell gulp).

"Uhhhhh…..not exactly the proper procedure creature but, um, let's try the salad. The salad looks fresh and wonderful Jimmigor, I can't wai- Yikes!"

(The creature took the entire salad bowl and threw it against the wall, smashing the bowl to pieces and flinging salad across the room).

"He no like salad master," Jimmigor stated.

"Yes, I see captain obvious. Let us move on then to the steak that you have prepared Jimmigor. Now creature, remember, to cut into items on your plate, pick up and hold your knife in your right hand. The index finger is mostly straight and rests near the base of the top, blunt side of the blade. The other four fingers wrap around the handle. While your index finger is resting on the top, your thumb juxtaposes it on the side. The end of the knife handle should be touching the base of your palm. That's it creature, that's it. Now go ahead and cut the steak properly so you may take a wonderful bite" Chadwick explains.

"ARRRRRRGH," "GULP," "GULP," MMMMMMMMMMMM….YUM YUM!"

(The creature threw down the utensils and picked up the steak with its bare hands and ripped off pieces with its teeth. The creature finished the steak in three humongous bites. The creature then took the entire pitcher of water that was for all three of them and began gulping down the water until none was left).

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP! BEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCH!"

"Ahhhhhh, Jimmigor, what was I thinking? The creature is a disgrace! How can I ever present this abomination to the world? I will be laughed at and ridiculed to no end. How will I ever become famous and world renowned like this? I planned to be on the cover of the New York Times, not in the middle of the funny pages! I thought they would be lining up to interview me; Barbara Walters, Oprah Winfrey. I even thought I would be awarded the Congressional Medal of Freedom by President Bush, but ALAS! It is not be! I am sorry your wonderful dinner was ruined Jimmigor. Jimmigor, come here closer. Jimmigor, remember, you are my number one guy." Chadwick said sincerely.

"I am?" Jimmigor asked.

"Yes, now get the creature locked back up and clean up this mess immediately! I am going upstairs to call Elizabeth! When I return, I expect this place to be spotless!" Commanded Chadwick.

"Yes, master." Jimmigor said obediently.

(Flashback scene ends).

At this point I was beginning to wonder if all of my hard work was in vain. What was the point of bringing life into the world, if the life was an abomination, and atrocity an abhorrence?! My obsession had gotten the best of me. I had hardly left the house in the days and weeks prior and after the creature's birth. Elizabeth began worrying about me more and more. I needed to pull myself away from the macabre madness. It was indeed for my own good, as well as my relationship with Elizabeth. The creature would just have to stay locked up longer periods of time….perhaps even days on end. Jimmigor could continue to monitor him sporadically and would notify me if anything were awry. Yes, while I have tried to create life, I have completely ignored my own. I shall call Elizabeth and take her on a proper dinner date. I am sure she will be thrilled at the prospect!

(Later, at dinner…)

"Chadwick, I'm so glad you invited me to dinner. I have been so worried about you, about "us." Elizabeth said.

"I know, I know dear Elizabeth. I have let my work pull me away like a leaf that falls off of a tree into a running stream and ends up at the edge of a waterfall." Chadwick declared.

"I didn't know you were studying waterfalls now Chadwick, no wonder you have been so busy!" Elizabeth says.

"No, no, my work is not about waterfalls, I was using an analogy; a simile actually, when you compare two or more things using "like" or "as." Chadwick explained.

"Oh, oh, of course my love. You know I have always had a hard time keeping up with your brilliant mind." Elizabeth states.

"No worries my dear, I am afraid I face the same situation everywhere I go. It is a gift, yet a terrible burden to be the most intelligent person in any room you are in." Chadwick gloats.

"So, what are the experiments that you were working so hard on?" Elizabeth asks.

"I-I- (Chadwick considers telling her, but….), I will explain it all one day my sweet darling, but not tonight. Tonight is all about you, and us. Tell me, how are the wedding plans coming along? I want to know every detail." Chadwick exclaims.

(Elizabeth goes on to explain all the details from the bridesmaid dresses to the flowers and table setting, to the food and many other things that we shall not bore you with here….just know, that Elizabeth had become rather precise with the most miniscule of details.)

"Chadwick, Chadwick are you listening? Who will be your best man?" Elizabeth asks.

"Hmmmmm. Well, I suppose it will have to be Jimmigor. I have trusted him to deliver many important things before, but the delivery of the ring to me will be the most crucial and important delivery he has ever made!" Chadwick states.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but, I am not sure how to order his suit with, ummm, you know, his uh…..back issue." Elizabeth says embarrassingly.

"Do not fret my love, they have his strange measurements at Men's Warehouse. He'll like the way he looks, I guarantee it!" Chadwick declares while laughing.

"Oh Chadwick, I love you." Elizabeth says.

"The feeling is mutual my dear Elizabeth, the feeling is mutual." Chadwick says while leaning in to kiss Elizabeth.

(Chadwick and Elizabeth enjoy the rest of their date and Chadwick is feeling on top of the world. Chadwick drops Elizabeth off and returns home. Upon pulling up to the house something seems to be quite amiss. There is a car that he does not recognize and the front door is wide open).

"Something is quite amiss!" Chadwick declared.

(Chadwick notices that there seems to have been a struggle in the living room. Lamps and tables are knocked over. There is a pizza splattered on the wall and the tomato sauce is everywhere. There is another red substance on the walls however…..)

"Blood! I have seen enough blood in my life to know the sight of human blood! Jimmigor!" Chadwick yells out.

(Chadwick sees that the door to the basement is wide open. He dashes down the stairs with the quickness. What Chadwick sees next is quite shocking and incomprehensible! Jimmigor is laying on the ground….dead. There is another male body lying next to him…..also dead! The door to the creature's cell is wide open.)

"Oh, Jimmigor, Jimmigor, poor, poor Jimmigor. What have I done? (sniff, sniff) How could I be so blind? (sniff, sniff) I had you in the lion's den the whole time. (sniff, sniff). Whatever shall I do without you? How will I ever find another sla-(ahem!), servant, no…..friend. Yes, dammit! Jimmigor, you were my friend! You were the truest friend that I ever (sniff, sniff) had. It should have been me! I gave birth to the creature! I am the one that should have paid the ultimate price! Not Jimmigor. Not poor, poor Jimmigor (sniff, sniff). Oh! The sorrow! The anguish! The agony! The pain! The distress! The grief! The torment! The affliction! I feel all of these deep in my core Jimmigor! Also, strange, dead man on the floor. I feel a tad sad for you, but not nearly as terrible as I feel for (sniff, sniff) Jimmigor! I should have told you this sooner but…..I was (sniff) going to (sniff) ask you to be the best man at my wedding. Yes, (sniff) Jimmigor, you missed out on the greatest honor of your life…..because you are (sniff, sniff)….dead….. and it's all my fault! (sob, sob, sob).

(Chadwick falls onto the ground and puts his head into his hands. He is crying uncontrollably).

"Master, Jimmigor would love to be best man at wedding," a voice suddenly said.

"Wha! It can't be! Oh no! I have truly gone mad! There is no hope for me now! I am now seeing and hearing things. I know, I know, it is my guilt come back to haunt me! I am sorry Jimmigor, poor, poor Jimmigor" Chadwick declared.

"Jimmigor not dead master," the voice replied.

"Jimmigor order pizza's from Dominoes for me and creature. I let creature out to help me carry pizza's when pizza man get here. Pizza man start screaming when he see us. He say we are freaks and he not get paid enough for this crap. He say he call police. Creature bash him on head and throw him down basement stairs. I could tell him dead as a doornail. I say "uh-oh creature, master no like this, time to lock you back up." Next thing Jimmigor remember, creature attacking him. Then everything go black as night," Jimmigor explained.

"What! This is total madness! Everything has gone completely amok! How could the creature do such a heinous and vile act? He tried to kill you Jimmigor!" Chadwick declares.

"Yes, but Jimmigor don't die easy! Plus, good news. We get free pizzas!" Jimmigor declares.

"Jimmigor, I truly thought I lost you. I thought I lost you…forever."

(Chadwick puts his hand on Jimmigor's shoulder)

Things will be different from now on Jimmigor, I swear it! I will treat you with the respect and admiration that you deserve!" Chadwick declares.

"Really master?" Jimmigor asks.

"Of course, of course. First though, I need you to clean up this mess! I don't want to see one ounce of blood or pizza sauce anywhere! Get rid of this pizza man's body. Don't let there be a single trace of evidence! I don't care if you have to get on your knees and scrub all night! If there is one speck of blood….or pizza sauce, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY! Do you comprehend Jimmigor!?" Chadwick yells out.

"Yes, master…..Jimmigor understand (sigh)" Jimmigor says sadly.

Now, the creature is out there somewhere, and until I, Chadwick Von Frankenstein find him….no one is safe!

To be continued…..


End file.
